mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-71.113.143.15-20150303190555
So you can't refute my list of Miyuki's magics being all from the speed and oscillation systems so suddenly you think I am biased against her because you lurked, ugh okay, I've never said anything against her? First of all, I just listed magics and systems and compared the feats that have been shown in the volumes thus far. Masaki has used more types of different magic along with very complex magic. You claim Miyuki can do anything, which I am not saying she can't but she hasn't and you have to base it on what has happened. I can use the same argument with Masaki, he is capable of lots more and has never gone all out but we have to compare what we know. You claim that his interference sucks when in fact Tatsuya said it rival's Miyuki's it is part of cyclical breathing because in order to shorten the lag between spells you need a great capacity in the MCA, great capacity in the MCA is indicative of interference strenght and ability to use complex spells. Miyuki always depending on Tatsuya is my trying to say that unless it is a staged battle under optimal conditions, she would have a hard time. She is unprepared for something like that and for example when she gets attacked by ancient magicians she calls Tatsuya immediately instead of doing something on her own. Only once Tatsuya is there does she work with him. She isn't suited for battles without aid. Neither is Mayumi but Mayumi knows that. Lina is a soldier and can do things for herself. We don't know that Miyuki would have won 9SC Mirage Bat without Tatsuya inventing flying magic. She had a clear advantage over the other competitors because it is a very taxing spell and needs practice to master. The others had a couple of days to try it out not weeks. Volume 13 also mentioned that Ayako could beat her in Mirage Bat. Tatsuya helps her and you somehow think it isn't a big deal? None of the other girls would have won without his help, in terms of talent they were behind their competitors. Miyuki has talent but Tatsuya is the one to make it shine. Tatsuya helping anyone is a big deal because he can analyze magic and help people optimize their skills. Retsu saying the Yotsuba are the most powerful isn't related to their combat power or having the most powerful magicians. Power is a variable of things including influence. If they were so powerful, a servant like Nakura wouldn't be better than Mitsugo Kuroba. So the author states that between Tatsuya and Masaki in Pillars Break it would be evenly matched down to the end contest with unknown outcome yet you want me to think somehow Masaki can't match Miyuki when he can match Tatsuya at least in that contest? I don't follow your logic, I am not claiming that he would slam dunk Miyuki but he would beat her. Also, why are you bringing Maya into this, are we talking about Miyuki or Maya here? Superior speed can determine the outcome of a battle. His Rupture is faster than her Cocytus, she would be dead first. You don't think there's a reason Tatsuya wants him to be their friend instead? He says he would be a troublesome enemy, obviously because Tatsuya doesn't think he's a pushover the way you assume things. Tatsuya is creating the baryon lance to deal with Juumonji too who so far is another person that is troublesome for him. He can use ES to break Parade so the Kudou aren't a threat to him in that regard. The only thing he has over Masaki is that he can tease him about his sister. He can't do anything about his speed or Rupture once activated and he can use barriers along with other magic well. His Decomposition would take care of his barriers but it still complicates the process.